


Один из вечеров

by Lady_Nataly, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Один из вечеров

Тони проснулся оттого, что ему захотелось пить. Мерное сонное сопение рядом баюкало уставший мозг, но жжение в горле уже достигло той стадии, когда терпения снова заснуть уже не хватит. Тони вздохнул и заёрзал, выпутываясь из объятий горячих сильных рук. 

— Не уходи. 

— Я на минутку. 

Тони встал, улыбаясь, как дурак — или как самый счастливый в мире человек.

Пол под босыми ногами был приятно прохладным. Тони прошлёпал к столику в середине комнаты, взял кувшин. Журчание воды идеально слилось с шуршанием одеяла. 

Шлёпанье ещё одной пары ног закончилось у него за спиной, и горячее обнажённое тело прижалось к Тони сзади. Ласковые руки бережно обхватили поперёк живота. 

— Горло болит? — участливо поинтересовался Питер, как будто не он несколько часов назад со стонами вгонял член Тони в глотку.

— Слегка.

Питер поцеловал его в шею, обнимая крепче. Его мягкий член лёг между ягодиц Тони, будто ему там было самое место. Тони усмехнулся — оно и есть. 

Взяв стакан, Тони накрыл ладонью руки Питера на своём животе и жадно выпил воду, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. 

И не только взгляд. 

— Чёрт, хоть двадцать четыре на семь маску носи, — пожаловался Питер, притираясь уже полутвёрдым членом между ягодиц Тони, — ты слишком прекрасный, чтобы смотреть на тебя паучьим зрением. Я ж с ума сойду. 

— Скорее, от спермотоксикоза свихнёшься, — усмехнулся Тони, поставив стакан, и откинул голову Питеру на плечо. 

Питер наклонился вбок и посмотрел на Тони; глаза у него слегка поблескивали в полутьме спальни. 

— Я серьёзно, — Питер перешёл на шёпот, сползая взглядом на губы Тони, — это уже ни в какие ворота. Я с тобой только и могу, что трахаться, отсыпаюсь дома. Мэй пилит меня, что я шумлю по ночам, и вообще уже слишком взрослый и должен переехать к тебе… 

— И переехал бы, — промурлыкал Тони, медленно потираясь о член Питера в ответ, — в самом деле, сколько можно… 

— Ага. — Питер фыркнул и лизнул Тони в шею — форменный щенок. — Здравствуйте, я Питер Паркер, Человек-Паук и любовник Железного Человека. Столько лет конспирации насмарку. А если не раскрываться, все решат, что я просто стажёр, который строит карьеру через твою постель. Ну мы же тысячу раз это обсуждали. 

— Но сейчас-то ты спал, — заметил Тони, — и встало у тебя только… 

— Стоило тебе пошевелиться, — Питер вздохнул, отнял одну руку от живота Тони и облизнул два пальца. 

— Питер… 

— Ну пожалуйста. 

Тони вздохнул и наклонился, опираясь на стол локтями. Питер громко вздохнул и шагнул назад, а потом подхватил Тони под живот и поцеловал в поясницу. 

— Я быстренько. 

Тони фыркнул. 

— Ещё бы. 

Мокрые пальцы мягко надавили на вход, и Тони выдохнул, чувствуя, как податливо открывается разработанный этим вечером как следует анус. Питер не дразнился — деловито проверил, не нужна ли растяжка, и тут же ткнулся головкой члена. Мазнуло влажным — Питер прямо тёк по нему, как влюблённая школьница, — и Тони слегка выгнул спину, чтобы Питеру было удобнее. 

— М-м-м, — Питер накрыл его собой, неспешно двигая бёдрами, — люблю тебя. 

Тони смог выдавить только согласное «Угу», так как сосредоточился на ощущении скользящего внутри члена. Лёгкий дискомфорт мягко перетекал в нарастающую теплоту удовольствия, волнами электричества разбегающегося по телу. Ладонь Питера накрыла его член, сжалась на полутвердом стволе. 

— Какой же ты… 

Питер любил говорить во время секса, Тони — не особенно, но болтовня Питера никогда его не раздражала. Наоборот — не с каждым партнёром можно почувствовать себя любимым. Тони не понимал, что люди находят в этом чувстве, пока не искупался в настоящем океане обожания Питера. 

Умелая рука сделала свое дело, ритм стал резче и жёстче, скольжение члена по простате наконец начало пробирать как следует, и Тони застонал, уронив голову в ладони. Питер чмокнул его в плечо, перехватил за бедра и ускорился, безошибочно меняя угол так, что у Тони колени подгибались от каждого толчка. Они успели выучить друг друга наизусть — за пять-то лет после возвращения Питера из камня Души. 

Тони не мог представить себе вселенную, где отпустил бы Питера после всего, что сделал, чтобы его вернуть. 

— Ох, Тони… 

Питер был уже на грани — наверняка пялился во все глаза и дышал полной грудью, с его паучьей чувствительностью это зрелище всегда превращало его в легковозбудимого подростка, хотя, как ни крути, Питеру было уже под тридцатник.

Еще несколько мощных, пробирающих до костей толчков, и Питер выскользнул, кончая. Тони не любил вытекающую из задницы сперму, а Питер не любил доставлять ему неудобства. 

Тони не успел разогнуться — Питер рухнул на колени и ввинтился языком во всё ещё раскрытый анус прямо поверх скользнувших внутрь пальцев, безжалостно надавивших на простату. С глухим рычащим стоном Тони излился в подставленную ладонь. 

Перед глазами у него плясали чёрно-белые пятна. 

— Ты там живой? — спросил Питер через минуту. 

Тони осознал себя и более или менее собрал в кучу мысли. 

— Да, — язык еле ворочался, — ты меня до полусмерти заездил. 

Мягкие прикосновения влажного полотенца к члену, потом к заднице. 

— Отнести тебя на кровать? 

— Валяй. 

Питер подхватил его на руки, как пушинку, и Тони в сотый раз подумал, что проект «Самсон» пора заканчивать. Иначе он станет слишком старым, чтобы обратить это вспять. 

— И не думай, — пожурил его Питер, укладывая на постель и устраиваясь рядом, — я же слышу, как у тебя шестерёнки крутятся в голове. 

— У меня там всё по последнему слову техники, — возразил Тони, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, — какие шестерёнки?

— Ага, ты же Железный Человек, — прошептал Питер ему на ухо, обнимая, и задышал ровно, засыпая буквально за считанные мгновения. 

Тони улыбнулся через силу. 

Пока не Железный в том смысле, который подразумевался.

Но в ближайшее время будет.


End file.
